


Agreeing on Blue

by dreamlittleyo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Pre-Canon, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlittleyo/pseuds/dreamlittleyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, Bobby and his wife bought a house.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Agreeing on Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [innie_darling (innie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/innie/gifts).



They didn't really have the money for it, but they were looking at houses anyway. Married all of six months, and Bobby's old apartment just wasn't enough space for the both of them.

They visited open houses, mostly, and he loved the matched greetings they got from every realtor. Because all of them ended with, "Mr. and Mrs. Singer, come on in," and Bobby never got tired of hearing it.

He loved her for the quiet energy, for the restless spirit that set her eyes roving along the walls, already figuring out how to make every house they visited better, prettier, perfect. A home.

It was a drizzly gray Friday, and he knew just looking at her that this was the one. It was a good price, a good deal because it was falling apart around the edges. But he looked in her eyes and saw its potential. Plenty of space, a garage to work in, a million nooks and crannies perfect for kids. Because they were going to get around to that someday.

They stood in the yard, taking in the sweep of the sagging front porch, and when she laid her cheek on his shoulder it didn't matter that the house was twenty-five miles of dusty dirt road from the nearest town. Or that the brown paint was peeling away from the façade. Or even that more of the front fence was on the ground than standing upright.

"Blue," she said, a smile in her voice as one or two other visitors trickled in and out along the front walk. "We should paint it blue."

He made an offer before they drove away, and they signed their names to the paperwork the very next morning.

"Blue," she said again, smile wide and eyes glinting so bright the heavy mortgage felt like no weight at all.

"Blue," he agreed, and kissed her.


End file.
